


Blind

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin calls Ryan over to pass the time while a video renders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ragehappy secret santa over on tumblr, vavman was the recipient.

There was a knock at the studio apartment door, and Gavin smirked. “Come in,” he said quietly, and the door opened just enough for the visitor to sneak in and shut it behind him.

"Hey Gav," Ryan said, smiling. "I brought beers." He held up a six-pack and pointed to his little kitchenette. "I’m gonna slide them into the fridge."

"You might have to rearrange to get them to fit," Gavin said, watching him toe off his shoes and padding over to the fridge. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his knuckles. "Missed you today."

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he knelt down in front of the mini-fridge. “Well, you’re the one that didn’t come into work. S’not like you had to miss me.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “I had slow-mo to edit. You know it’s not easy for me to do that in the office with all you idiots mucking about.”

The older man sighed and set three cans of Red Bull on the counter, the only things he couldn’t fit back into the fridge after loading it with his drink of choice. “Did you at least get it done?”

Gavin pointed his thumb to the desk in the corner. “Got it rendering now. This was a big one, probably gonna take all night if it doesn’t fail.”

"So you’ve got time to kill then." A sly grin crossed Ryan’s face as he stood up and made his way to Gavin’s large bed in the middle of the space, two bottles of beer hanging loosely from his fingers.

The Brit shrugged. “I called you, didn’t I?”

Ryan gingerly sat on the bed and motioned for Gavin to hand him the bottle opener he kept on the nightstand. “Only because Geoff and Griffon are out of town til Tuesday and Michael and Lindsay are moving and Ray is… well, Ray.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he slid him the opener. “Don’t say it like that. I called because I wanted to see you, not because the people I wanted to see aren’t available.”

"I’ll believe that when I see it." He cracked the bottle caps off the bottles and handed one to Gavin, setting the opener and the caps on the windowsill behind the bed.

The younger man scoffed. “If that were true then there’d be LOADS of people on the list ahead of you. Barbara. Burnie. Caleb even.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “The fuck would you do with Caleb for an evening? Shout at him about Game Night while he played ultimate?”

"Be better than this dumb conversation we’re having now." He took a swig of his beer and coughed as it foamed up.

Ryan laughed and shook his head. “Alright, fine, you win. You wanted to see me. And I came and brought beer so I guess I wanted to see you too.”

Gavin scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to him, smiling as Ryan settled in. “Wanna watch a movie?”

The brunet shrugged. “Not particularly in the mood to watch anything.”

Both men stared at the turned-off television for a while. “Well, this is—” Gavin started.

"Quiet." Ryan punctuated his interruption with a swig of his drink. "The office was noisy as hell today, this is nice."

"Well, I wasn’t there, and I didn’t invite you over so we could stare at each other all night." He pursed his lips.

"I could always blindfold you."

Gavin laughed, but it turned awkward and died off when he saw how Ryan was looking at him. “Ryan?”

Ryan shrugged and reached across Gavin’s legs to set his beer on the nightstand. “You were blind once before, right?”

"Yeah, because I had a massive concussion." Gavin narrowed his eyes at the man hovering over his lap. "What are you on about?"

"Don’t you ever wonder what it’d be like to be blind and not have a concussion?"

Gavin blinked. “Not really, no.”

Ryan sat back and stared at him, the glint in his eye giving Gavin the shivers. “You were single when you were blind.”

"You’re forgetting that I was laid up with a concussion. Even if I wasn’t single I wasn’t about to be having sex with anyone!" Gavin set down his own beer and crossed his arms.

"You’re well now though. And even though you might be single, you’re still fucking half the office." Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips to Gavin’s jawline. "Has Burnie ever blindfolded you? Geoff ever make you close your eyes and punish you for opening them?"

"N-no…" Gavin stumbled over his words, pressing his arms tighter into his chest, determined not to give in.

"Michael then. I bet he’s covered your eyes and watched while Lindsay worshiped you." He trailed his hands down Gavin’s torso and slipped his fingertips under the hem of his shirt.

"Uh-uh," he whined, biting his lip.

"Joel?"

Gavin groaned and shook his head, Ryan’s kisses on his neck winning him over.

"Well, then, I guess this will just have to be our thing." He pushed up Gavin’s shirt and pressed his big hands flat against his skinny waist, pulling him down under him and straddling his thighs. "Do you have something I can put over your eyes?"

The Brit swallowed and nodded, staring up and meeting Ryan’s blue eyes. “There’s a bandanna in my desk drawer,” he said thickly.

Ryan cupped his face and kissed him gently. “Stay,” he commanded, and stood up. Gavin watched wide-eyed as the older man walked to the desk and pulled out the folded bandanna from the drawer.

As he walked back, he unfolded it and ran it through his fingers. Gavin caught himself watching intently, suddenly craving things to look at knowing that Ryan was about to take it away.

Ryan stood still for a moment, weaving the bandanna through his fingers as he watched Gavin’s green eyes wander over him. When their eyes met, Gavin blushed furiously, and Ryan laughed.

He climbed on the bed and resumed his place across Gavin’s hips, using the smaller man’s chest as an impromptu table for folding the bandanna into thirds. “I promise, we won’t do anything we haven’t done before. Your hands will be free, and you can take if off if you get uncomfortable.”

Gavin nodded, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Ryan’s blunt fingers crease the folds, before he lifted the fabric to Gavin’s face and covered his eyes, tying it firmly behind his head.

He pressed gently on Gavin’s shoulders, and he laid down on the bed, taking a deep breath and letting himself get used to the darkness. He became aware of his shirt bunched uncomfortably in his armpits, Ryan’s weight on his thighs, the knot pressing into the back of his head. He could hear his own breathing, and Ryan’s - both particularly ragged and definitely not calm.

He took another breath and let it out slowly, nodding. “Okay,” he whispered, and that was all the signal Ryan needed.

The bigger man’s weight shifted, and his lips were once again at Gavin’s neck. He was alternating between kisses and nuzzles; the difference between his soft lips and his rough stubble was maddening.

Gavin arched his back and sighed loudly, humming a little at the end when Ryan’s hands slid around his waist and up against his shoulder blades. His hands were cool against his warm skin, and he shuddered.

Ryan was nearly purring at him - he was like a big cat with the way that rumbling noise came out of him when he was content, and Gavin reveled in it. His weight shifted again, and this time Ryan’s knee came down between Gavin’s legs to press against his clothed erection, and Gavin whined loudly.

Without thinking, he lifted his own leg to push against Ryan, and gasped when the brunet ground his hips into him once. “You really like this,” he whispered, reaching around him and tugging his shirt up his back.

Ryan nodded, his hair tickling Gavin’s chin as he lifted his head and worked on the other side of his neck. “Been a while,” he said, voice muffled against tanned skin.

Gavin balled the fabric in his fists and bit his lip when Ryan latched onto a spot on his collarbone, suckling just hard enough to leave a mark. “Goddamn,” he mumbled, pressing his face into the top of Ryan’s head and smelling his hair. How didn’t I know he smelled so good?!, he asked himself.

Ryan lifted his head and frowned; he forgot for a moment that Gavin was blindfolded and wanted to look at him. He was glad the Brit couldn’t see the look of consternation on his face though, and sat up the slightest bit to pull his shirt off.

He watched the “blind” man’s hands roam over his arms and shoulders, and smiled when his eyebrows furrowed. “Something on your mind?” he asked quietly.

"You’re soft," Gavin said suddenly, and he flushed crimson when Ryan laughed loudly. "No, I mean—"

Ryan shushed him with a sudden kiss, lips pressed haphazardly together just to shut him up. “I know what you meant,” he murmured against him, “you just said it funny.”

Gavin huffed. “I never say the right thing.”

"Then don’t say anything." He sat up again and pulled Gavin with him this time, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. The blond readjusted the blindfold and moved to lie down again, but Ryan held him firmly.

"Stay," he commanded again, and he stood from the bed. He heard clinking at the bedside table - must’ve been getting a drink - and then there were several long moments before the bed shifted again and Ryan was positioning himself between Gavin’s legs.

"What were you— GODDAMMIT!" he shouted as Ryan pressed his hands, chilled from the beer bottle, against his waist. "You pull those out of the bloody fridge?!"

"No, but I can if you want." His voice was low, almost threatening, and it gave Gavin pleasant shivers and tingles. He sighed and was suddenly glad Ryan couldn’t see his eyes rolling back into his head.

The look on his face must’ve been priceless because Ryan laughed again. The older man raised his hands to cup his face, then trailed his fingers down Gavin’s arms and grabbed his wrists, guiding them to the fly of his jeans.

The fabric was rough under his fingers, and he swore he could make out all the grooves in the button and the teeth in the zipper. He flipped open the button with ease but pulled down the zipper slowly, feeling it slide past Ryan’s erection and smirking when he moaned.

Ryan got up to his knees and Gavin pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips, then ran his fingers across his lower belly, biting his lip when Ryan gently grabbed his elbow and guided his hand to his length.

"Is that what you’re looking for?" he rumbled, and Gavin nodded, scooting closer and wrapping his hand around the base. It was smooth and the skin was soft, and Gavin hummed as he closed his other hand around it as well.

The older man groaned when Gavin’s pink tongue lapped out against his slit, and he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. “I think you’re really enjoying this,” Ryan said to him.

Gavin nodded twice fervently, then leaned forward slightly and sucked Ryan’s head into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the ridge. His hand pumped a couple times lazily, and Gavin smiled at the sensations of skin sliding over muscle and Ryan’s fingers in his hair.

Ryan stretched his free hand over his head and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down with the intent to look Gavin in the eye and frowning again at the blindfold. For as much fun as they were having, it sure was a bother when it came to ruining certain things he really enjoyed - like meeting Gavin’s gaze as he blew him.

"Something wrong?" Gavin asked, pursing his lips. "You got stiff."

"Just thinking," Ryan muttered, grabbing Gavin by the elbow and pulling him up. "Maybe we should switch things up a bit. C’mere," he said, sliding off the bed and guiding Gavin to it, helping him stand.

He hiked his pants back up over his hips, leaving them undone for the moment, and reached for Gavin’s waistband. He shushed him lightly when he jumped at his touch, soothing him with a hand on his rib cage. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he murmured, undoing the drawstring and pulling at the elastic slightly.

Gavin licked his lips and laid a hand across his heart. “I’m alright,” he fibbed, willing his pulse to slow down. He lifted the corner of the bandanna and peeked at Ryan. “Hi.”

"Hi," he said back, smirking, and lifting a hand to cover Gavin’s eye. "Let’s put that back for a little longer, alright?"

"I was just saying hello," he laughed, pushing Ryan’s hand away and adjusting the blindfold.

"I just don’t want to ruin your surprise," the brunet snickered, pulling the waistband open on Gavin’s pants and peeking inside. "You ready?"

"As I’ll ever be," he sighed, and he adjusted his stance as Ryan pushed his pajama pants down his hips and to the floor. His breath hitched in his throat when he heard his knees thump on the hardwood. "Ryan?"

"Shh," the older man said to him, hot breath ghosting across his member. Gavin shuddered and leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his hands.

Ryan’s hands slid up his thighs and pushed his legs slightly more apart, and Gavin suppressed a moan when he felt his wide shoulders press against his knees. “You never do this,” he breathed, hoping it didn’t come out as a whine.

"You could say I’m in the mood tonight," he said back, trailing a finger over Gavin’s shaft for a moment, smiling widely at Gavin’s little shivers. He grasped it gently and pulled back carefully, watching Gavin’s mouth hang open as he exposed his sensitive nob. "Alright?"

Gavin licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah,” he panted. His heart was still pounding, but now it was more out of anxiety than surprise.

"You look amazing," Ryan murmured, staring up at the now-blushing young man. He watched for a moment as Gavin waited for something, anything, to happen, and only when he wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth to protest did he finally move.

The noise that came out of Gavin wasn’t particularly dignified, but Ryan had a skilled mouth and didn’t typically give blowies. He gasped at the warmth, head falling back and moaning loudly as Ryan’s tongue pressed gently into his frenulum.

His hand left the bed and covered his mouth in a futile attempt at maintaining his dignity, moaning loudly behind his fingers as Ryan’s velvet tongue wrapped around his shaft. “Fucking hell,” he groaned, voice muffled, and he keened when Ryan hummed at him.

The Brit heard vague moving noises but didn’t think anything of it - too many other feelings were barreling through him and it was taking all his effort to concentrate on not cumming right there. “Goddammit,” he whined, firmly pressing his hips into the bed, trying not to thrust and accidentally choke him.

He yelped when the sensations stopped, and he lifted his head. “Ryan?” he asked quietly, and that’s when his hands left his hips, leaving Gavin temporarily alone and devoid of any stimulation.

He hung his head slightly, trying to listen, but the bigger man was silent in whatever he was doing, and he shook his head. “No sense in listening for— AH!”

Suddenly there were hands at his waist again and he was moving, being flipped over and pressed into the bed, knees clunking on the floor. He cried out, startled, but then it turned into a laugh as Ryan pressed against him. “You love having the element of surprise,” he chuckled.

"I love having you at my mercy," he said lowly, his voice vibrating against Gavin’s skin. He traced his fingers over the muscles in the smaller man’s back, leaning down and whispering nonsense against it, leaving kisses here and there.

Gavin pressed his head into his forearms and whined, again pressing his hips into the bed, this time looking for stimulation. The comforter was too soft and didn’t allow much friction, and it didn’t seem like Ryan would be helping matters much.

Ryan laughed at the squirmy Brit. “Stay,” he said again, standing up and roughly pushing his jeans to the floor and kicking them away. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the corner of the bed (having retrieved it from the nightstand when he left Gavin unattended) and poured out some into his hand.

"Ryan," Gavin begged nasally, tugging at the blindfold over his face. He was getting impatient, and the blindfold was making him sweaty.

The brunet smeared the lube over his fingers, then leaned over Gavin again and pressed one against his entrance. “Ready?” he whispered, and Gavin nodded quickly.

The younger man held his breath as Ryan slipped inside him, letting it out in a deep moan when he brushed against that sensitive spot. “More,” he keened, pressing back against Ryan’s hand.

"Soon," Ryan replied, settling his free hand on Gavin’s hip and rubbing it in a circle over the bone there before glossing it over his lower back. He watched Gavin’s arms flex has he gripped the blanket, squeezing and pulling at it, face pushed into his arms as he whined.

Gavin shivered as Ryan left a trail of kisses along his shoulders and added a second finger. His stubble burned his skin; it was too much and at the same time not enough, and he bit his lip until he tasted blood.

His back arched when a third finger slipped in next to the other two, and he lifted his head. “Ryan, goddammit,” he said quietly, and he moaned as Ryan’s hand came to rest at his throat.

"Shh," the brunet whispered, nuzzling the back of his head. "You’re alright."

"Let me ride you," Gavin suddenly said, a blush spreading across his face. He reached over his head and carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair. "Please…"

Ryan nodded, humming, and withdrew his fingers (much to Gavin’s dismay). He got up from his spot on the floor and sat on the bed, grabbing Gavin’s hands and steadying him as he stood and clumsily climbed into Ryan’s lap.

"Lie back," the blind man said as he pushed back on Ryan’s shoulders, and he complied, slumping backwards onto the bed, trailing his hands down Gavin’s chest and sides, settling them into the grooves of his V-lines.

Gavin took a moment to relish the way Ryan felt under him - his waist under his thighs, fingers leaving indents in his hips, slick member pressed firmly against his backside - before giving a small nod and shifting his weight to his knees.

Ryan’s eyes were locked on Gavin’s face as the smaller man eased himself onto Ryan’s length, watching as his mouth fell open in a silent moan, as his eyebrows furrowed together and his head fell back. “Good?” he asked quietly.

"So good," Gavin hummed, sighing loudly as he bottomed out and leaned forward, resting his hands on Ryan’s chest. "Oh, Ryan…" His skin was hot under his hands, and he could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest (much like his own).

Ryan gently pressed his hips up into Gavin’s, and the smaller man moaned suddenly, grinding back onto them. “Oooh,” he chuckled, patting Gavin’s hip, “someone wants it.”

"Me. Me. I want it," Gavin said, lifting himself slightly and pushing back down. He moaned again, rocking back and forth gently, basking in the feeling of Ryan sliding against and inside him. He leaned forward slightly and shouted as he hit his prostate.

The brunet was watching with wide eyes as the Brit rode him carefully - Gavin loved to make eye contact and usually focused on it, but with that taken away, he was taking in the other senses. Ryan was incredibly pleased about it.

"You look amazing," he told him again, lifting his hand from his hip to fist his erection and moaned with him. "Goddammit, Gavin."

They continued like this for a while before Ryan felt Gavin’s thighs shaking. “You close?” he asked, and Gavin nodded. He let go of Gavin’s cock and the younger man dismally cried out, but Ryan held him steady and rolled them over so he was on top. Gavin instinctively wrapped his legs around Ryan’s back and pulled him in close with his heels.

"Touch yourself," he said, smirking as the younger man followed his instruction. "Don’t cum til I say so."

Gavin tossed his head against the pillow, whining wantonly and pumping his hand over his own member. “Ryan, Ryan, please,” he whined, throwing an arm over the blindfold and arching his back.

Ryan felt the heat boiling in his own belly but pushed it away as long as he could to savor the little blond mewling under him. “Beautiful,” he mumbled to himself, lifting Gavin’s hips and angling into his sweet spot.

Gavin couldn’t take it anymore and ripped the blindfold off, throwing it across the room and opening his eyes. He squinted against the light and fought for a minute to focus, but the sight of Ryan above him - blue eyes watching him intently, bangs dangling in his eyes and sticking to his forehead, teeth clamped over his bottom lip in a harsh bite - made it worthwhile.

They stared at each other for the briefest of moments before an involuntary thrust (from which one they’d never know) brought them back to reality.

"Ryan, I’m gonna cum," he whined, groaning and gripping the older man’s bicep with his free hand.

He leaned down and whispered “Cum for me” against his lips, capturing his mouth and swallowing the screams as Gavin’s orgasm splashed against their bellies and made a sticky mess. Gavin’s muscles flexing triggered Ryan, and he thrust deeply, groaning loudly with the effort.

He adjusted his stance so he was propped on his elbows over Gavin, and lightly kissed his lips, panting into his mouth. “Hi,” he said to him, and Gavin laughed.

"Is that all you have to say, ‘hi’?" He shook his head. "You’re an idiot."

"It’s all I can say, for the moment," the older man said breathlessly, and kissed him deeply again. Even after all this time, Gavin still tasted like the beer they cracked open at the beginning of the night, and it made him crave another drink.

He laughed when the man beneath him groaned as he slipped out, and he mumbled a quick “sorry” as he sat up and reached for the now-warm beers on the nightstand. “You thirsty?”

Gavin propped himself up on his elbows and watched the muscles in Ryan’s back flex as he took a sip from his drink and offered it to him. “No thanks. Think I’m gonna take a quick shower though. You’re welcome to join me.” He stood up and walked to the bathroom, shooting a glance over his shoulder to see if Ryan was following.

He stood up from the bed, looking around the room and muttering a quiet “a-ha” when he found the bandanna in a crumpled mess against the baseboard near the door. He picked it up and smoothed it between his fingers as he paced to the bathroom.

The water was already running, and Ryan leaned on the door frame as Gavin placed two folded towels on the washstand. “You coming?” the blond asked, motioning to the shower.

"You get a head start," Ryan replied, wrapping and unwrapping the blindfold around his hand. "You need the shower more than me anyway."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him, then stepped into the shower, shutting the curtain behind him. “Mind shutting the door?”

Ryan reached behind him and pulled the door shut, then leaned against it. “How was it?”

"The sex?" Gavin laughed, pouring shampoo into his hand. "You were there."

"Yeah, but I wasn’t the blindfolded one." Ryan chuckled low in his throat as he crossed his arms.

Gavin went to laugh again but spluttered as he got a mouthful of soapy water. He could hear Ryan laughing as he gagged and he stuck his head out of the shower. “Fuck you, Ryan, you getting in or not?”

Ryan stepped forward and peeked around the shower curtain. “You have the smallest shower I’ve ever seen. Maybe I’ll just wait til you’re done.” He turned and tossed the bandanna on the washstand next to the towels.

"Nah, get in here." Gavin tugged at Ryan wrist and the bigger man stumbled in. "See, not so small."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and stared down his nose at the Brit. “You sure about that?”

Gavin suddenly realized he was pressed against the shower wall, and the back of Ryan’s head was nearly against the shower head behind him. “Yeah, okay, shut up. I was done anyway.”

He squeezed out and grabbed one of the towels, throwing it over his head and roughly drying his hair. “You seemed to enjoy me being blindfolded.”

"Yeah, well…" Ryan trailed off, mumbling the rest of the sentence.

"What was that?" Gavin wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I’ve always wanted to worship you, but I get nervous when people watch."

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up and he peeked into the shower to find a furiously blushing Ryan. “Well aren’t you full of surprises.”

Ryan pursed his lips and pushed Gavin’s face out of the shower. “You were the one that called me, so… likewise.”

"I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty intense." He shrugged and finished toweling off, hanging his towel on one of the hooks behind the door. "I’m glad it was you."

Ryan shut the water off and pushed the curtain back. “What does that mean?”

Gavin shrugged as he handed him his towel. “I don’t know. Just wouldn’t wanna be blindfolded with anyone else I guess.” He turned back to the washstand and grabbed the bandanna from where Ryan left it. He folded it lengthwise a couple times and placed it on his shoulder.

They stood for a moment, staring awkwardly at each other, before Gavin coughed. “I’m gonna go check on my render.” He turned and walked out, pushing the door about halfway closed behind him.

He sat down at the table and tapped the touchpad on the laptop once to wake it up, stretching his arms over his head as the screen turned back on. He cracked his neck and his fingers, hearing Ryan walk out of the bathroom behind him and begin collecting their discarded clothes.

He took the bandanna from his shoulder and the tiniest smile crossed his face before he set it on the table next to the computer. When he finally looked at the screen, he frowned deeply and began furiously tapping keys. “No… No!” he shouted, pounding a fist on the table. “Dammit!”

Ryan appeared behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders and looking at the screen. “What happened?”

"My fucking render failed because apparently the program had ‘an urgent update’ or some shit." Gavin wiped a hand over his face. "All my work saved but goddammit, it’s gonna take all night to render now."

"So you set it to render and you go to bed. What’s the issue?"

Gavin stared at Ryan and shook his head. “I can’t just sleep and hope it’s finished by morning, I can never sleep when I’m waiting for stuff to finish. I’m paranoid about it.” He sighed.

Ryan’s thumbs began rubbing circles over his shoulder muscles. “Well, if you want, I could hang out and we could watch that movie and drink beers til it’s finished.”

"You’d do that?" Gavin’s voice was tiny and Ryan suddenly thought that maybe no one else had offered to stay before.

He leaned over and kissed the back of Gavin’s head. “Yeah, I’d love to. Where do you keep your Xbox controller?”

"Left hand drawer," Gavin replied, pointing to the TV stand. "I’ll be a minute getting this ready to go again."

Ryan gave him a quick little “mm-hmm” and stood up again, walking to the TV and turning it on, then grabbing the controller and setting it on the pillow. He took a moment to collect the clothes he’d placed at the end of the bed and set them on the chair next to Gavin, then grabbed two fresh beers and got comfortable in the bed and scrolling through Gavin’s Netflix.

The blond was grumbling and moaning at the computer, angrily tapping and clicking, until finally he got it rendering again. He stood from his chair and turned to see Ryan snuggled under his covers, holding open a corner and waving Gavin in.

Gavin smirked and nearly dove in, snuggling up to Ryan’s chest and letting out a loud laugh when he realized he smelled like his soap. “This is nice.”

"Hell yeah this is nice." He handed Gavin his beer and clicked play. "I just picked some Futurama, hope you don’t mind."

"No, I love Futurama." He finished his beer in one go, spluttering at the warm suds, and handed it back to Ryan, motioning for the cold one. "Which season did you pick?"

Ryan shrugged. “I dunno, I just picked the first one on the list. Why, did you have a specific episode in mind?”

"Nah, was just curious."

For a while, the only noise in the room other than the TV was their laughing, and eventually Gavin’s died off as he drifted to sleep in the crook of Ryan’s arm.

Ryan sighed when he realized Gavin’s light switch was next to the bed (probably on purpose), and he clicked it off, settling down next to the smaller man, and dozing off as the next episode of Futurama started.


End file.
